Predator and Prey
by Gallee
Summary: Damon and Elena cheat on Bonnie and Stefan and they leave what happens if they are invited back to Mystic Falls? Rated M because if I do continue it'll probably eventually turn slightly smutty. The first chapter is totally free of smut. Bamon and Stelena. Bamon is the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't Delena and Stefonnie but it may seem like it this chapter. Just a warning.

Bonnie's POV

"How could you do that to me?" I looked up at Damon even as i felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I could see Damon search for an explanation, and i almost wished he actually came up with a food one, then decided on, "I don't know, it just happened."

I sniffed slightly and saw Damon reach out to hold me. I jerked away from his touch and looking into his endless blue eyes say, "Nothing just happens Damon." I then turn and walk out leaving Damon Salvatore in the past.

Damon's POV

I can't deny that I didn't want to go after her, it was Bonnie after all. I looked up the stairs thinking of the blond beauty laying in my bed.

Was she worth loosing everything he had with Bonnie? "Yes." He decided. He had strived toward Elena and now that he had her he won't let he go, not even for Bonnie Bennett.

Besides there was no getting the Little Witch back. He had betrayed her in the one way she had always feared the most. He, Damon Salvatore, had sex with Elena, and there was no going back.

Bonnie's POV

I walked up to Stefan who was crying on my couch when I walked into my house. He looked up at me and i could see the pain i was feeling reflected in his eyes as he says, "I'm sorry for coming here but I can't see either of them."

I sit on the couch next to him and pull him into a bear of a hug. "It's fine Stefan, I don't want to see them either. You can stay as long as you'd like."

Stefan and i stayed like that the rest of the night, comforting each other with the others presence.

No One's POV

Both Elena and Damon come the next day trying to get Stefan or Bonnie to talk to them. Neither would and that made the visits get more and more often. After a week of this Stefan announces that he is going to leave Fells Church and invites Bonnie to come with him. She agrees and with out any notice leave.

5 years later

Bonnie and Stefan are living together in an apartment far away from Mystic Falls and Damon and Elena are now on their fifth years as an actual couple.

**What do you think? I've had this on my computer for awhile now I just never put it up. Not one of my best works but if I continue It would have longer chapters. Up to you guys,. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I was switching from Book VD to TV VD. It was because I had just been writing about the book series and yeah lol. This is definitely for the TV show. You should probably read some of the answers I'm giving to people's questions because they may answer yours. :)**

**lexie: I'm sorry there isn't any Stelena smut in this chapter but if you'd like I can do a smutty one-shot for you.**

**Dioramanya: thank you for pointing all of that out. I was confused when I got it and then when I looked back I totally gasped. You're right about the Stefan thing definitely. Don't know why I didn't do it that way but *sigh* to late now. There is actually a point for the whole five years after this all happened though which you'll se in this chapter. Ok so this is after the whole Original/Silas stuff. Klaus and Caroline are dating. The other Originals are there also, but they are keeping the peace. Jeremy is still dead because Bonnie didn't try to rescue him. **

**Debbie1698: I never said they weren't having problems. (: Sorry I can't say because it'll reveal to much if I explain. If you keep reading you'll find out. ;) like I said it will be Bamon and Stelena but there will be some Delena and Stelena moments to keep it semi realistic though.**

**For everyone else thank you so much for the reviews and/or follows. I hope you like this chapter. (:**

Bonnie walked into the apartment she and Stefan were renting. They could have gotten something bigger but it was perfect for the two of them. Bonnie shrugged of her jacket and smelling the aroma of pasta sauce smiled to herself as she walked to the kitchen.

There Stefan stood stirring the noodles. He looked up at Bonnie and smiled, "Hey Bon Bon."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and grinned. She had stopped trying to make him stop calling her that two years ago. "Hey Stefan. Whatcha got for me?"

He ladles some noodles on a plate, scoops some sauce on i,t and sprinkles something over it before he hands it to me, "Pasta with my secret ingredient." He said with a wink. "Or more like your secret weapon for all things culinary."

He places his hands on his hips and says, "we've been over this, I'm not a fabulous cook because I'm a vampire. I had to practice." Bonnie raised an eyebrow and said, "But being a vampire has given you a long time to practice."

"I'll have you know I was a natural at cooking." She pats his cheek, "Sure you were Stefan." Bonnie says as she takes a bite of his pasta. As always it tastes amazing.

He just pouts for a second Bonnie can't help but wonder how she was able to get a friend as amazing as Stefan. She was jolted out of her thoughts when he said, "By the way you received some mail. I put it on the coffee table."

She swallowed her bite and went to get the mail. She scanned through it and was about to pass over one when the mailing name caught hre eye. It said, "Caroline Forbes"

She looked at it for a few more seconds wondering if she should even open it, but curiosity got the better of her. The card inside was fancy and in elegant handwriting it said, "Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore are invited to attend Caroline's 22nd Birthday Party. It is October 19- 29 and will be held in Mystic Falls at the Lockwood's property." Underneath that writing it said, "Ps. Bonnie, Stefan I know you haven't been a part of our lives for awhile except for a few phone calls. I would really appreciate it if you come. I miss you guys. it would be the best birthday present ever. Sincerely, Caroline Forbes."

After Bonnie finished reading she turned to her roommate and said, "Stefan I think you should look at this." He walks over and excepts the letter.

Understanding flashed in his eyes before he looked back at Bonnie. "You want to go don't you?" "Of course I do. It's Caroline, she did nothing wrong but I don't want to see him. I know that's selfish but.."

Bonnie broke off and Stefan pulled her into his arms knowing exactly what she was going through. He stared at the card that had fallen to the ground and said, "I think we should go." Bonnie looked up at him and said, "What?"

Stefan started smiling, "I said we should go. We shouldn't let what they did keep us away from our friends any longer."

Bonnie stared at him for a few seconds thinking before saying, "You're right, but I'm adding one thing." Stefan scrunched up his face, "What did I miss?"

Bonnie smiled up at him, "If we go back now they'll think we still like them considering neither of us have dated since we left." "Yes, but that was because we were busy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I know that but they won't believe it so I was thinking, Stefan do you want to be my fake boyfriend for those ten days?"

He laughed finally catching on and said, "Of course but I think I should be the one asking you."

I raised and eyebrow looking at him expectedly and he grinned, "Miss Bennett would you like to be my fake girlfriend for those ten days?" "But of course darling." "Then let the packing commence.

**Is everything semi cleared up? If not I'll try to answer it in the next chapter or over pm. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 redo A lot is the same I'm hoping the ANs help explain. If not and you guys still don't get this chapter, I'll rewrite it in a completely different way.**

Present Day

It was the day before Caroline's Party and together Stefan and Bonnie drove to Mystic Falls. They talked and laughed trying desperately not to talk about the two that were sure to be there.

Stefan drove straight to Caroline's not even bothering to ask Bonnie if she wanted to stay at the boarding house because he already knew the answer.

When they got to Caroline's house Bonnie raised my hand to knock when her door opened and there stood Caroline.

(AN I know this story is centered around the cheating but I wanted a scene to show that their friendship hasn't been ruined by not seeing each other, to show the Klaroline relationship and to help express their dislike to staying at boarding house but why they had to stay there anyways.)

Bonnie's and Caroline's eyes met and for a few seconds they just stood there. The first of the two to react was Caroline who pulled her into a very tight hug and she reciprocated.

"Car... Caroline you're sq... squashing me." I said gasping for air. She pulled back and looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry Bon Bon, but what do you expect? I haven't seen you since you left."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I..." Bonnie glance over to Stefan, "We needed some time to recover." She gave me an understanding look and said, "I know it was just hard here without you." Caroline then looked over at Stefan and she smiled once more as she pulled him into a hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard Klaus say from behind me. Caroline stepped away from Stefan and said, "Yes yes you are but it's ok. I always have time for you." He smiled softly before kissing her nose, "As I you luv."

She then turned to us and asked, "Where are you guys staying?" Bonnie replied, "We were hoping with you." Caroline's eyes widened and she said, "I'm so sorry Bonnie we already have people staying here and I know for a fact the inn is full."

Stefan and Bonnie share a look before they both force a smile as Stefan says, "It's been five years Caroline. We can stay in the same house as them for ten days."

You would not have know she was frowning seconds before as Caroline pulled then in for a group hug, "You guys are the best! Now let's go inside, we have so much to talk about."

After they talk. (Just so you know Caroline doesn't know they're dating still. I changed it slightly)

Present Day

(This is them seeing Damon and Elena for the first time in 5 years)

Stefan and Bonnie walked to the door of the Boarding house 3 hours later holding the other's hand trying to comfort each other for what was coming next. He knocked on the door and together they waited a minute until Elena answered the door.

Her surprise was easy to read as she took in both Stefan and Bonnie. She recovered quickly though and ushered them inside.

"Go on. I'll get the luggage." Bonnie knew that was Stefan talk for I need a moment so she smiled and said, "Ok Stefan." Bonnie then followed Elena to the living room where Damon was sprawled out on the couch with his whiskey in one hand.

He glanced up and their eyes locked, and his surprise is hidden in a matter of seconds. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow and pretends indifference, "What no nice to see you? How have you been? I think I deserve that much."

His eyes narrow but he soon smirks. He casually gets up and makes it so we are toe to toe, "It's wonderful seeing you here Bonnie. You look very," he licks his lips. "succulent."

Bonnie forces herself to laugh, "After five years you're still trying to get a rise out of me Damon?" His smirk deepens as he replies, "It's working considering your heart beat is frantic." I roll my eyes, "Or maybe I'm just trying not to kill you where you stand."

He reaches out to caress my cheek but I burn his hand before it reaches. "Touch me again Damon and it won't just be your hand that gets burned." With that I turned and walked away feeling his eyes caress my back.

Present Day

(This is what was going on with Stefan and Elena outside as Damon and Bonnie talk)

Elena stepped back outside with Stefan after Bonnie and Damon had started their argument. He was just pulling the second suitcase of the of the trunk when she said, "I missed you Stefan." He looked up at her and said, "I wish I could say the same thing but I can't."

Tears started to rise in Elena's eyes as she says, "No Stefan you don't understand I love you and I want you back. Ever since you and Bonnie left he's been acting strange. For the first four years it was almost unnoticeable but this year it got worse. He's been pushing me away and keeping to himself more and more. It helped me realize that I still love you Stefan."

At that Stefan looked up, "I'm sorry to hear that Elena but I've moved on." Elena looked at him helplessly through her tears, "Who?" He looked toward the house and said, "Bonnie."

He heard her gasp as he turned back to the suitcases and picked them up. "But why?" He looked at her solemnly, "You broke my heart and she has been my constant as I've been hers.

Elena wiped away her tears and wordlessly followed him into the house making a promise to herself to get Stefan back.

Present Day (Stefan and Bonnie talking about their meetings with Damon and Elena)

Bonnie and Stefan meet at the bottom of the stairs and walked up them not bothering to look at the couple that stared up at them as they went.

When they reached Stefan's room Bonnie cast a soundproof spell so Damon couldn't hear them. They sat on the bed silently and looked at each other.

Bonnie broke the silence first by saying, "We did it." He smiled and frowned, "Yeah we did. There is something strange about all this though." Bonnie frowns now, "What do you mean?"

Stefan told her what Elena had said when he was bringing in the luggage and Bonnie couldn't help but gasp. "She hasn't had the perfect fairytale ending with Damon so now she wants to try with you? What the hell."

He smiled grimly and said, "That's what I thought but a small part of me still wanted to comfort her when she started crying and say anything to make her stop."

Bonnie put a hand under Stefan's chin bringing it up so their hazel eyes met, "There's nothing wrong with that Stefan. You loved her and no matter how much you fight it there is always going to be a part of you that does."

He laughs slightly, "Let me guess, you're speaking from experience." She smiles slightly, "You know I am. I mean after them cheating on us you would think all the feelings I have for him are ones of anger but they're mixed in with ones of love, heartbreak, sadness, and even wishes that we could start over."

He hugs her tightly and says, "I know Bonnie, I know." The fake couple stayed like that holding each other providing the other with comfort and understanding until Stefan pulls away reluctantly saying, "The cheating duo are coming."

"Just go along with what I'm about to do" Bonnie says before using her magic to make him fall on his back and goes to straddle him. He doesn't protest what Bonnie is doing and lets her climb on top of him so she can kiss him.

They both hear a timid knock on the door. They ignore it and sure enough they come barging in the room. Bonnie and Stefan act like they didn't hear them as they break off the heated kiss.

Damon was the first one to speak, "So it's true. You two are dating." He said this while looking at Bonnie and she looked at him defiantly and replied, "Yes, now what was the point of you two barging in our room?"

Damon scowled and looked at Elena who was staring at Stefan in shock. It wasn't until Damon nudged her lightly did she look at me, "I was wondering if you would like some of the soup I was cooking before you got here."

I smiled at her as politely as possible and said, "As amazing at that sounds Elena we stopped to eat something on the way here and I'm not really hungry."

Making my tone playful I looked at Stefan, "We were thinking about having an early night weren't we Stefan?" Catching on he nuzzled my neck and said, "Yes. So if you'll excuse us."

She nodded at me trying her best not to look at Stefan, and Damon followed her. When they shut the door I rolled off him and said, "That could have gone better." "You're right so what are you planning on doing to entertain me now that you got us stuck in this room?"

I laugh at his suggestive tone and say, "I think you and I are going to play a card game." He grins evilly and says, "You up for strip poker?"

I giggle and smack his chest playfully, "Maybe if you're good." "Oh then we'll never play because I'm bad." Bonnie smiled up at him thinking 'he always knows how to make me smile'

**The next chapter is going to be the first day of the party. There'll be more Stelena and Bamon moments as the party continues I just don't want Stefan and Bonnie falling into Elena's and Damon's arms. **


End file.
